


Feel You Twice

by Hooked_Wings



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Hugging, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissed, Kisses, Kissing, Kissing competition, Kissing experiments, M/M, Riku is jealous of Axel, Roxas is half of Sora, Sora and Roxas have shared feelings, We have the same scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooked_Wings/pseuds/Hooked_Wings
Summary: After finding themselves with a moment of peace in the absence of their elders, Roxas and Axel instigate some kissing fun much to the dismay of Riku, who gets jealous.  It takes Sora a minute to realize why Riku would be jealous of Roxas too.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	Feel You Twice

"Oh, I guess Yen Sid isn't here." Axel said as the four of them piled into the room.

"Maybe he stepped out for a while?" Roxas asked.

"If I had to stare at all those books all day, I'd want a break too!" Sora smiled and rubbed his spiky hair.

"Well, it's about time. Been waiting for a chance without our superiors or the king constantly around." Axel said as he reached for Roxas.

"H--HEY!" Riku shouted. He shouted loud enough that the the other three all froze in place: Sora was froze in a half-turned position looking surprised at Riku, Roxas was frozen tilting his head back puckering his lips expectantly, and Axel froze while leaned forward centimeters away from kissing Roxas.

Axel straightened back up. "What's the big idea?"

Riku crossed his arms and his face started to turn red.

"Riku," Sora said stepping towards him curiously, "Do you like Roxas? Are you jealous?"

"What!? No! It's not---that's not---"

"Ahh, I get it now." Axel said, cutting him off. "Riku likes Sora."

Riku's jaw dropped a little before he rearranged his face into a scowl, shooting daggers at Axel with his eyes.

"Riku likes me?" Sora looked back and forth between them innocently. Then he broke into a happy smile. "That makes me so happy!" Sora rushed forward and hugged Riku, being an entire head shorter the top of his spiky hair rested under Riku's chin. Riku's fists unclenched at his sides and he gently hugged Sora back for a moment, starting to relax, before Sora abruptly turned around and dashed a few feet back into the center of the room between the other three boys. "But wait! Then why would he be jealous of Roxas!"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, getting irritated again. Axel face-palmed.

Roxas, the less dense half of Sora walked forward and patted the confused Sora on the shoulder. "Sora, I'm a part of you. And you're a part of me." He reached down and picked up Sora's left hand, holding it between his own two black gloved ones. "Before our friends helped me get a vessel, before I was able to come back and be anchored here with the connection of hearts, where was I?"

"With...me." Sora touched his right hand to his heart. 

"Exactly." Roxas smiled at him. "We're the same."

"So if Axel kisses you, it'll be like he's kissing me, too?" Sora said wonderingly.

"Mhm." Roxas nodded. "I bet, if you close your eyes and pay attention to our connection, that you could even feel it when he kisses me again." Roxas let Sora's hand go and pointed to his lips.

"Again!?" Sora made his classic bewilderment face.

"You were asleep for a long time, Sora. During that time..." Roxas looked over his shoulder and he shared a warm mutual smile with Axel. "Well..."

It finally started to click in Sora's brain. "Axel, kiss Roxas again! I wanna see if I can feel it like he says!" Sora exclaimed with the excitement of a child who's just discovered magic is real.

"Cut it out!" Riku snapped, causing the other three to turn and look at him. He was fuming.

Axel tipped his cheek into his hand a moment as he considered Riku. "Hmm. How about this, Riku. The boys are obviously curious. And you know how stubborn they get when they've set their mind on something." Axel watched Riku's face come to this realization as well; Sora was always running off doing whatever his heart told him to do. "So instead of fighting the inevitable, let's embrace it. I'll kiss Roxas, and you kiss Sora. And then they can see if it works just like they say."

Riku's face flushed a deeper red and he crossed his arms across his chest, looking away from them all.

"Very well then. Come here, Roxas." Axel held out his arms.

Roxas went to Axel, meanwhile Sora walked a little closer to Riku, excitement in his eyes. "Do you think it'll work?" Sora whispered, closing his eyes and concentrating. Riku watched Sora silently with a pained expression.

Axel bent forward cupping Roxas' face in his hands, and Roxas leaned his head back, closing his eyes expectantly. Riku stared wide-eyed at Sora as Axel and Roxas kissed. Despite the fact that Sora had his back to them, facing Riku, he had his eyes closed and his mouth moved quietly in sync with Roxas'. After a few moments Axel let up, gently brushing a gloved knuckle playfully against Roxas' nose. At the same moment Sora, eyes still closed, lifted his hand and held it to his own nose. Sora's eyes slowly opened, a look of wonder on his face while the other two boys smiled at each other.

Roxas turned and looked at Sora. "Did you feel it?"

"Yeah!" Sora turned and smiled back at him, giving a thumbs up.

"Well, Riku?" Roxas said smiling, looking past Sora to him. "I'm looking forward to your turn."

Riku turned an impossibly darker shade of flush red in his cheeks. He dropped his arms and clenched and unclenched his hands awkwardly at his sides, staring at Sora wordlessly.

"It's okay isn't it, Riku?" Sora said, turning back around and stepping close to him.

"Uh..."

"You look kind of nervous." Sora tilted his head confusedly to the side, thinking, but then he smiled. "I thought nothing scared you, Riku!"

Riku swallowed audibly.

Roxas closed his eyes expectantly, focusing on feeling things through Sora. Sora stepped forward until he was right in front of Riku and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Axel stared, a smirk on his face. Riku blanched and froze.

"C'mon, Riku. We all know you want to." Axel teased gently.

Roxas opened his eyes again and looked at Riku. "If it makes you feel better, I'll say this." Roxas placed his hand across his black coat, over his heart. "Sora does have feelings for you. If you ever doubted they were there, now you know."

"Hey!" Sora opened his eyes, about to protest that he wasn't the one that got to tell Riku that himself. But before he could turn his head and scold Roxas, strong gentle hands grabbed his face and pulled his lips into a tender kiss.

"Oh...." Roxas closed his eyes again, his hand going up to where he felt the kiss on his lips.

Riku kissed Sora for a long moment, tenderly and hungrily, a kiss he had wanted for a very long time.

Finally they parted again, Sora staring wide-eyed with flushed cheeks up at Riku while catching his breath.

"That was......amazing." Roxas whispered.

Riku's eyes filled with emotion and he silently bent forward again to give two more delicate pecks on Sora's lips. 

Sora's heart was pounding as he stared into Riku's vivid aquamarine eyes. "Riku...."

"Okay, quit hogging him, Sora, I want to kiss Riku too." Roxas strode forward and pushed Sora aside, who protested with a "HEY!"

Roxas closed his eyes and quickly leaned forward into Riku, who placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders and pushed him back. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm trying to kiss you! What does it look like!"

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Uhhh......" Sora stared at the two as they pushed and grappled at each other for a few moments. Riku was stronger, but Roxas was smaller and more nimble. He twirled out of Riku's grasp and shoved him at the same time his black boot came up behind Riku's ankle. Riku tripped backwards and his back crashed into the wall. Roxas came up quickly and pressed an arm against Riku's chest pinning him there.

"Do you need to call on the power of darkness again?" Roxas taunted, smiling. "Cuz we both remember who wins without it." Riku glared back at him. "Riku, I'm part of Sora. Is it so hard to imagine I'd have the same feelings as him?" Roxas asked.

Riku's eyes searched Roxas' face. Both Sora and Roxas had the exact same vivid blue eye color. And despite the difference in appearance, the expression that Roxas' face melted into as his eyelashes gently closed was just like Sora's. Riku stared wordlessly as Roxas stretched up on his tip toes, his lips gently parting ever so slightly.

Riku closed his eyes as their lips pressed together. The rhythm and motion of Roxas' lips against his matched how Sora's had felt perfectly. He even smelled the same. He **_was_** the same. Riku let go of whatever was holding him back and cupped his hands around Sora's face again, enjoying every bit of the kiss. 

"Sora..." Riku murmured when their lips finally parted. The way Riku said his name was like melting chocolate.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he remembered he had been kissing Roxas, not Sora.

Riku blinked several times in surprise. Roxas reached up and put his hand on top of Riku's which rested against his cheek. "That's right." He smiled then, and it was just like those goofy smiles that Sora always gave him.

"Hey! No fair! Why does Roxas get more kisses than me!" Sora crossed his arms and tapped a shoe on the carpet.

"Well come here then!" said Axel, who had been enjoying the show this whole time.

"Wait!" Riku started as Sora hopped happily across the room to Axel. But Roxas pushed Riku back against the wall again.

"Let them have their fun. I want another Riku kiss." Roxas reached up on his tip toes again, and Riku became engulfed in Sora's scent as their lips met once more. Riku gave in and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the one he loves.


End file.
